Moxi
Moxi is a soft-spoken mare, made reticent to let others into her heart after being widowed at a young age, but once she has let someone in, she can be one of the most fun ponies around, cracking jokes and playing pranks. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, but can be reluctant to rely on them for fear of being a burden. She is almost never seen without her scarf, the patchwork monstrosity being a gift from her late wife Chillwind, Moxi wears it everywhere she goes as a memorial. Early Life Moxi was born in the small Equestrian town of Gatesborogh in Autumn of 984 and lived a relatively quiet life as an only child to a pair of Pegasus parents. She found what would be her first love as a school filly when she met fellow Pegasus Pony, Chillwind. The pair developed a fast friendship, Moxi's quiet, thoughtful nature complimenting Chillwind's more brash and active lifestyle. Moxi found she had a talent for dealing with hazardous weather, earning her cutie mark . At the age of 15, Moxi and Chillwind formally began their relationship, Chillwind showing her affection for Moxi by knitting her a scarf, despite having little to no knowledge of knitting. The result was a patchwork, mismatched eyesore, but Moxi loved it for the affection Chillwind had put into it. The two consumated their relationship for the first time that night, under the newly blank moon on the very night of the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon 's escape. Moxi and Chillwind would spend the next two years saving enough bits to fulfill their lifelong dream of moving to Manehattan in 1002. During a stop in Ponyville they met Dreamcatcher who was seeing off Cheshire Grin and Jib as the pair left to join the construction effort of Luneria, joining him for lunch and befriending both him and Melody, both of whom were living in Ponyville following the reconstruction of Canterlot . Life in Manehattan ***Caution: May Contain Spoilers Relating to the Luneria Chronicles*** After arriving in Manehattan, Moxi and Chillwind found themselves a small appartment and began working for the weather patrol, and, after living in Manehattan for several months, Moxi and Chillwind were married in Winter of 1003 . Moxi and Chillwind lived a quiet life, occassionally taking day trips to the beach and often dragging Dreamcatcher along with them. Shortly before their 6th anniversary, Moxi made plans for the two of them to go to Rio de Cavalo as an anniversary present, buying tickets and making hotel reservations with the intention of surprising her wife with the trip to her favorite place in the world, but immediately before Moxi could surprise her with the tickets, Chillwind collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. Chillwind was found to have a strange and rapidly progressing disease similar to Muscular Dystrophy. While Moxi stayed at Chillwind's bedside, Dreamcatcher came to visit and attempt to use traditional Navapony medicines to help her. However, during the ritual, Dreamcatcher found that the disease rapidly killing Chillwind was not of a natural origin, but rather the result of a curse. Unwilling to burden Moxi with the knowledge, he set off, using his shamanic abilities to hunt down its source. Dreamcatcher's search proved to take too long, unfortunately, and Chillwind passed away in Winter of 1009. Moxi at her side and Dreamcatcher nowhere near Manehattan. Dreamcatcher returned to attend Chillwind's funeral, but by this point the damage was done, Moxi spent the next several months locked in her appartment for days at a time, with only a bottle of whiskey for company, feeling betrayed and unwilling to face the world around her. Dreamcatcher appealed to a grieving Moxi to move to the now bustling town of Luneria, believing that a change of scenery might help her. Consumed by guilt and pain, Dreamcatcher left shortly after to continue his hunt for Chillwind's killer. No longer able to face her empty appartment, Moxi left for Luneria in Autumn the same year. Arrival in Luneria Moxi arrived in Luneria and settled down in a cottage towards the outer wall of the town. Unfortunately, she continued her isolationist status, living off her savings while avoiding contact with other ponies as much as possible. During Winter of 1010, at the one year anniversary of Chillwind's death, Moxi came to the realization that Chillwind would never have wanted her to lock herself away from the world. She set aside the bottle and decided that she would finally get out into Luneria to try to branch out to other ponies. She submitted her application to the local Weather Patrol and went in search of a place to make herself a fixture, believing that finding a place to be a regular would help encourage her to get out of bed in the morning. She chose the Crescent Moon Café, owned and operated by Lolli-boo and her waitress Talli. Moxi was so enamored by Talli that she accidentally ordered coffee despite not actually drinking it. Coming in every day for over a week and ordering coffee every day for the sake of consistency, Talli finally decided to actually speak to Moxi when her friend Tria Wintergreen, a mutual friend of Dreamcatcher's who had heard of Moxi's arrival, though not the specifics of her situation, noticed that Moxi had been eyeing Talli. After a misunderstanding stemming from Talli's surprise at Moxi confessing that she thought Talli was beautiful, Moxi ran from the restaurant in tears, returning to her cottage to isolate herself again. Talli followed Moxi back to her appartment and told Moxi the truth about her reaction at the café. Moxi confessed about Chillwind's death, their recently passed anniversary as well as the recent 1st anniversary of her death. Talli comforted Moxi for the night and by the next day the two had fallen for one another and settled into a comfortable relationship. ***End of Spoilers for The Luneria Chronicles*** Alternate Timeline: The Lunar War ***Caution Contains Spoilers from For the New Lunar Republic *** Early Life Moxi was born in the small Equestrian town of Gatesborogh in 984and lived a relatively quiet life as an only child to a pair of Pegasusparents. She found what would be her first love as a school filly when she met fellow Pegasus Pony, Chillwind. The pair developed a fast friendship, Moxi's quiet, thoughtful nature complimenting Chillwind's more brash and active lifestyle. Moxi found she had a talent for dealing with hazardous weather, earning her cutie mark. At the age of 15, Moxi and Chillwind formally began their relationship, Chillwind showing her affecction for Moxi by knitting her a scarf, despite having little to no knowledge of knitting. The result was a patchwork, mismatched eyesore, but Moxi loved it for the affection Chillwind had put into it. The two consumated their relationship for the first time that night, under the newly blank moon on the very night of the 1000thSummer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon 's escape. When Chillwind's parents found the two together, they threw Chillwind out of their home, Moxi pleaded with her own parents to speak with Chillwind's to help her, but they refused. In a fit of rage, Moxi packed her own bags that night and the two set off for Manehattan together and married almost immediately. The Lunar War Moxi and Chillwind got a small appartment and joined the weather patrol, living a modest, but happy life until 1007, when the Pegasus nation-state Cloudsdale seceded from Equestria. Public mistrust for Pegusi became more and more common and regular weather patrols were cancelled, the Equestrian Government citing hightened rates from the newly independent Cloudsdale as the reason for the suddenly cancelled weather patrols and both Moxi and Chillwind found themselves out of work. When their job hunts turned up completely fruitless, Chillwind told Moxi that she was going to leave for Canterlot in the hopes that there would be regular weather patrols that would allow her to make enough money to support the two of them.Chillwind left for Canterlot and the two kept in contact through letters for nearly 3 years. Shortly after Chillwind left, word got out that Princess Luna had returned to her old ways as Nightmare Moon and was rallying an army of rebels and miscreants to fight against Princess Celestia . The governent of Equestria was renamed to the Holy Solar Empire and regions remaining under its protection were no longer touched by the night, remaining intead in a state of constant mid-day. In 1010, Chillwind stopped sending letters. Moxi, assuming that her beloved had found new comfort in the arms of another mare, fell into drinking, and it was in a Manehattan bar in an inebriated state that she met Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatcher offered to buy her a drink and told her that he had been Chillwind's partner working with the New Lunar Republican Army and that Chillwind had been killed in action. Causing Moxi to faint from shock. When Moxi woke up in Dreamcatcher's hotel room, he offered her the chance to continue Chillwind's work by joining the NLR SpecOps and fighting for Princess Luna. Moxi took the job and left for training with the NLR, meeting Melody who was working in the research department for the NLR. Upon arrival, Moxi learned from Princess Luna that they could not actually confim Chillwind's death, as she'd gotten seperated from Dreamcatcher on an assignment and been taken. Her status listed as missing and presumed dead.Gaining new hope, Moxi went into her missions hoping that She could find Chillwind and the two could go back to their old life. Two months into her work as a field agent, Moxi and Dreamcatcher infiltrated a Solar Empire research facility in Fillydelphia, only to discover the entire research team murdered and the lab cleaned out of useful information save for a single piece of parchment crumpled in a dead researcher's hoof. Upon exiting the facility, they found that the squad of NLR soldiers who had been escorting them had been murdered, Dreamcatcher was incapacitated before either of them could react to the arrival of an Alicorn Assassin named Radiant Sol, Moxi pulled her partner out, flying through the city in an attempt to lose the assassin. When she finally managed to lose him for a moment, she set down in an abandoned building and used the crumpled parchment she'd found in the research center and some Dragonfire Gel to send a message to NLR command. The extraction team got Moxi and Dreamcatcher out just before the Alicorn could kill them both and the pair were returned to the NLR field base to see to Dreamcatcher's wounds. Back at base, Moxi warned Princess Luna of Celestia's use of Alicorn soldiers, but Luna brushed off the assertion, stating that a single case does not constitute a trend. During Dreamcatcher's recovery the NLR base camp was visited by Priestess Dewdrop , acting as an envoy of the Equestrian Peace Corps and the Sugarcube Order, who attempted to talk Luna into ending the war effort in favor of peace talks. Luna refused on the grounds that Celestia had executed their last peace envoy. Shortly after Dreamcatcher was once again cleared for active duty, the NLR base was discovered and attacked by Imperial forces, led by General Twilight Sparkle and the newly developed magical artillery weapon. The Imperial forces were defeated thanks in no small part to the quick reaction of NLR SpecOps teams including Moxi and Dreamcatcher. The 32nd NLR Battalion was mobilized, forced to vacate their current location for fear of a renewed attack, and Moxi and Dreamcatcher left for Saltlick City to seek out the hidden Solar Empire research facility to which the Fillydelphia projects had been moved before the murder of the research team. Upon arrival in Imperially controlled Saltlick City, Moxi and Dreamcatcher were rescued from Imperial soldiers by local gangsters and NLR sympathizers Chaser Doolit and Cheshire Grin. Cheshire Grin helped Moxi and Dreamcatcher break into the facility. Once inside they found the assassin Radiant Sol who, after speaking and leaving a researcher, collapsed on himself. Dreamcatcher and Moxi found the central filing room and operating theater. It was here that Moxi finally found Chillwind, seemingly being tortured by Imperial scientists. Crashing through the operating theater window, Moxi knocked one of the researchers unconscious and strangled the other to death. Attempting to revive Chillwind who was lifeless on the operating table, Dreamcatcher revealed to Moxi that she'd been dead the entire time. Moxi, in her rage and grief, forcefed the broken glass from the window to the surviving scientist, shredding his throat. Moxi and Dreamcatcher torched the lab to cremate Chillwind and destroy the research left behind after discovering the true effort of the researchers, Necromancy. Moxi and Dreamcatcher made their way to Sugarcube Acres, home of the Equestrian Peace Corps and the Sugarcube Order on the former site of Ponyville, through the Everfree Forest, Moxi refusing to accept Dreamcatcher's help as she sank back into depression.